All his reasons
by heart-breakn-baby
Summary: He leaves because of his responsibilties but is he actually leaving one behind? First one-shot ever... Play nice : Read and Review! Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this if my first story on here so please be kind… Well, try anyway. Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed though. This is just a little plot bunny that jumped into my head while on the bus so let me know what you think and how I can improve in anyway. Cheers – heart-breakn-baby

All his reasons

He sat up, swung his legs over the bed and reached down towards his pants.

"Please don't go, don't leave me again", came the whispered voice of his lover.

He sighed audibly and turned his body to face her.

He ran a hand through his red hair and sighed again before speaking, trying to keep his voice level.

"I have to go, you know that", he told her.

He hated this part, seeing the forlorn look in her eyes before he left, it hurt him more then he cared to admit.

Their love was forbidden; it wasn't supposed to be like this. He was a married man, for goodness sake! He wasn't supposed to be running off in the dead of the night to meet her, to make love to her. He should be at home, with his wife, sleeping after making love to her.

But he wasn't, he was here. With the woman he wanted more then anything in this world. Touching and caressing her, exploring her body as though it were the first time he had done it although he had done so many times before.

Her voice broke his train of thought, "You always leave. I feel as though I'm only getting a small part of you. I care for you, Bill, what you're going back to isn't what you want, and you know that. Why are you doing this?"

"Damn it, Hermione!" he yelled out "You're not the only one that cares for me. I have a family to go home to, a wife and two children to look after. Do you really expect me to just drop everything for you?"

She didn't answer so he continued, " I have responsibilities. What kind of a man would I be if I just left them? Would you really still want me after seeing how easily I walked out on my family?"

"You're right Bill, I'm sorry" she said, tears threatening to leak through her well-placed mask. "Go home, go be with them."

"I love you, Hermione, you must know that." He told her before leaning down and picking his clothing up off the floor.

He pulled his shirt over his head and looked over at her nodding her head. He watched as she sat up, the blanket falling just enough to reveal her supple breasts. She looked angelic with her chestnut hair falling in loose curls past her shoulders and her deep brown eyes watching him.

He finished dressing, sat down on the bed and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you more then anything in this world but I can't be there for you all the time, I have my kids, they need me. More then you do", he told her gently.

She nodded again and he kissed her cheek gently.

He got up and started towards the door. He was reaching for the handle before she spoke again, this time in a harsh tone "Don't come back Bill"

He froze and turned to look at her, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Don't come back," she said again, "You're right, I can't have all of you but I can't just take the little bits and pieces you keep throwing to me every now and then either. It's unfair and I refuse to be hurt like that. I need you to let me move on with my life"

Her back was straight and her hair was covering her breasts as she spoke and then, she turned away from him as if to dismiss him.

He stood there for a minute, mouth still open before realising what she had said.

He looked down at the floor for a moment then spoke, "If it's what you wish, I have no choice to comply."

"It is," she said simply "I'm sorry Bill but I can't do this"

He nodded and turned back to the door. He turned the handle, took one last look at her and left, closing the door behind him.

He stood outside the door for a minute, leaning against it a little, listening to her sobs and his own tears fell before he apparated with a crack.

Back in the room, Hermione's tears had finally come to a stop. She looked down at her flat stomach and spoke while stroking it, "Well, little one," she said " Looks like it's just us, I'm sorry"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it filled me with warm fuzzies and so I decided to keep writing. Remember to review at the end. Thank you xx

This chapter is dedicated to my sister Samantha.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… that goes for the last chapter and any upcoming ones. By the way, I have no idea how to write Fleur's French accent, I'm not that good, so I'm just going to write her without one.Chapter 2

Bill returned home in a daze. He had just lost the one thing in his life that provided any light and didn't know what he could do to make it right. He walked through the gate and up the cobbled path towards the cottage he, his wife and two children called home.

He figured it would be about 3am and had plenty of time to dwell on the situation at hand, and then go up to the bed he shared with Fleur and pretend to wake up from a deep slumber.

Fate, however, was not on his side. He walked up the steps and onto the porch. He paused before opening the old oak door; he really didn't want to do this. He didn't love Fleur like he should; he hadn't since long before Hermione. They just didn't fit. She was controlling while he was laid back, she was rather vain while although he cared about his appearance, it wasn't the most important thing to him. They didn't have a single thing in common anymore, except their children.

Him and Hermione though, they fit so well. He sometimes felt like she was the missing piece to his puzzle. They could talk for hours on end about anything and everything. She was opinionated and strong and beautiful, on the inside and out. Everything he could ask for. He loved her for her, flaws and all.

He shook his head as if to rid his thoughts of the sexy brunette he now pined over. She was like an addiction to him. After the first hit, he had to keep coming back for more but now, there would be no more hits and he would suffer a lifetime of withdrawal symptoms.

He finally reached for the door handle, listening as the hinges creaked in the dark. He stepped through the door and into the darkness that followed. He was about to light his wand but someone had beat him to it.

Fleur was sitting at the bottom step of the stairs in front of him with her lit wand in her left hand and a crumpled piece of parchment in her right with her face streaked by fallen tears. She looked up at him pathetically then launched herself at him in a very violent manner, slapping him hard across his face.

"You dirty pig!" she screamed, " You've been with Hermione again, haven't you?"

He was gob smacked, "How did you…"

"I woke up and your side of the bed was empty. Again" she cut him off as she sat back down on her step, " At first I put it off as one of your midnight strolls but I came down stairs and found this", she finished, thrusting the parchment into his direction.

He stepped toward her and took the paper; he glanced at it but didn't need to read it, as he already knew what it contained. It was a note that Hermione had sent him last week arranging a time to meet up. He couldn't believe he had been so careless! As much as he loved Hermione, he didn't want to lose his kids.

"I don't know what to tell you", he told her.

"How about the truth?" she asked rather tartly, "That's always a good place to start"

He was NOT expecting to come home to this. His mind was blank as she sat there waiting for him to answer, her long white blond hair the messiest he had ever seen it, displaying her distraught state.

"I- I love her", he stuttered, looking down at his shoes, "And she loves me… Well, she did anyway"

Fleur looked at him with absolute distaste, "Leave here Bill, and don't come back"

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck was the only thing that ran through his mind. He felt like he had just received a swift kick to the stomach.

"What about the kids?" he asked, tears brimming his eyes, "You cant take them away from me"

"You should have thought of that before you decided to go off fucking that slut", came her reply.

"Fleur, I made a mistake. But don't go calling her that", he said, his voice starting to rise, "This has nothing to do with her"

"Nothing to do with her?!" she yelled, "How can this have nothing to do with her? She's been fucking a married man! What kind of person does that? She's supposed to be like family!" her temper was starting to rise.

"Please", he begged, "Don't take the children away from me".

She snorted, "I need some time alone. I need to think of a reason as to why their father wont be here in the morning. Please leave"

"What are you going to tell them?" he asked slowly

"I don't know" she replied, "The truth?"

"Please Fleur, don't do that" he pleaded.

"Why not? I'll let you see them but after they hear about this, they won't want to see you" she told him, "I'm not going to be the bad guy in this, you are. And you're going to suffer for what you did, now get out" she finished with a hiss.

He could only nod, how could she do this? Granted, he fucked up but why bring the children into it? He was hurting more then he thought possible.

"I think a divorce is in order" she cut through his thought, "We can settle the kids and any assets with lawyers" she told him.

He nodded again and moved forward to try to get past her to go upstairs for some of his belongings but she wouldn't budge from her spot, "The things you need for the next week are already packed, I'll send the rest of your belongings and the divorce papers in the next few days", she stated, looking toward the door.

He followed her gaze and noticed for the first time the large suitcase sitting by the door. He nodded and went to pick it up, "I guess this is it, goodbye, Fleur, I'll see you soon", he told her.

"Goodbye, Bill" was her only reply.

With his large leather suitcase in hand he turned to the door, opened it and stepped out into the crisp night air.

He took one last look at his family home and sighed before apparating to the only place he could think of… His mother.

A/N: I think I'll leave it here for now… it's currently 1.40 am and I haven't done any homework yet… Review? Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm so sorry about how long it's taken me to update… I've moved house three times since I last updated, started a new job and my scumbag boyfriend left me for another woman, while I was sick in hospital... So, how are all you? I've missed you guys heaps and I'll try to update a little more 3

Molly Weasley sat at the table with her head in her hands, "What have you done, Bill?"

He looked up at his mother and could see the disappointment in her eyes, "I don't know Mum. I'm in love with Hermione and wanted to leave Fleur but I didn't want things to turn out like this. I don't want to lose my kids" he had started to sob.

Although he had done wrong by his wife, kids and even Hermione, Molly couldn't help but have sympathy for her eldest son. She got up and took the seat next to him and took him into her arms while he cried.

"You'll stay here while you get back on your feet", she told him "We'll sort this thing out"

He could only nod. He didn't trust himself to speak at that moment for he was sure if he did he wouldn't be able to stop crying.

"Go take your things upstairs and go get some sleep, you've had a long night. I love you sweet heart, your father and I will be here for you no matter how bad you think you've stuffed things up" he heard his mother tell him.

He nodded again. How did he get so lucky?

He took his suitcase and dragged it up two flights of stairs before he got to his childhood bedroom. He dropped his things at the door and looked around. Not much had changed. It was the same bed, same desk, same paint and curtains. The only difference was the lack of Quidditch posters on the walls. He closed the door and went to stand at the foot of the bed before flopping himself down.

He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep but sunlight was starting to flood through the window and his feet hung off the bed slightly. He pulled himself up and took his cloak off and hung it over the window before getting back under the quilts and falling into a fitful slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in the kitchen, his mother had just started to prepare breakfast; it wouldn't be long before the rest of her children were up.

Just as she was casting a warming spell on the eggs, Ginny came bounding down the stairs, "Hi Mum, how are you? I'm so excited; Harry's taking me out this afternoon. What's for breakfast? You look tired, are you ok?" she asked without taking a breath.

Molly looked up from the bacon she had started cooking "Hi Ginny dear, bacon and eggs for breakfast, I know Harry's taking you out, you've been talking about it all weekend and I am tired, I was woken up last night by Bill."

"Bills here? Where is he? Is phlegm here? What about Victoire and Dominique? When did they get here?" Ginny spoke again without taking a breath.

"Calm down Ginny. Yes, Bill is here. Fleur is not and neither are the children. He got here last night and is asleep up in his old room. Leave him Ginny, he hasn't had much sleep" Molly's request to leave Bill alone was met by a very confused look from Ginny.

Ginny sat down at the table while her mother went back to her cooking. There were so many unanswered questions running through her mind and she had a feeling her mother wouldn't answer any.

Molly looked up to ask Ginny to ask her if she wanted coffee but found her only daughter had left. She let out a sigh and went back to it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bill had only been asleep for what felt like an hour when he felt someone watching him. He tiredly opened one eye and spied his sister sitting on the floor beside his bed, her head rested on her hand, watching him.

He suddenly felt embarrassed to be under such scrutiny by his baby sister. "Ginny, what are you doing?"

She raised one eyebrow "I could ask you the same thing… What did you do?"

He just looked at her. How did she know?

"You have a suitcase, are here without your wife and turned up unexpectedly in the dead of night. Something's up", she answered his unspoken question.

Bill sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and proceeded to explain to his sister what he had done.

"Wow Bill, I knew Hermione was seeing someone but, you? I didn't think she had it in her!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's always had a crush on you. She met you at 14 and instantly liked you. When you and Fleur got together, she was heart broken. That's when her and Ron decided to try a relationship out but she told me it wasn't what she wanted, they broke up not long after. I didn't think she would act on her feelings for you when you were married", Ginny replied.

Bill thought about this for a few minutes while Ginny continued to stare him out.

"I have to go find her", he said suddenly.

"Do you love her?" Ginny asked.

"I love her more than anything in my world, she is my world. My everything", he replied without thinking.

"Go get her then", Ginny said while pulling herself off the floor and moving toward the door, "She loves you too Bill, I know she does"

She left as Bill was pulling his blankets off and bounded back down the stairs to her mother and breakfast.

"I asked you to leave him alone Ginny, he needs his sleep", her mother scolded her.

Ginny just flashed her a dazzling smile, "He'll be ok Mum", she said in reply.

Molly was just placing a plate of food down in front of Ginny when Bill came bounding down the stairs.

"Where are you going Bill?" Molly asked.

"To find Hermione", he replied.

"Eat something first", his mother told him.

He looked at her and couldn't help but feel mollycoddled but grabbed some toast and ran out the door before she could say anything else.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He apparated to Hermione's apartment and knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked again and again but there was still no answer. He pulled out his wand and discreetly tapped the handle. He heard the door click and he pushed it open.

He looked around the front room of the apartment in disbelief. It was empty. He poked his head into every room only to find it empty. Everything gone. His Hermione gone.

He walked back into the living room and sat down near the window. He looked around and noticed a piece of paper hanging off a nearby bookshelf. He got up and walked over to it, picking it up to read it:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

I can no longer take the stress in my life and am leaving the magical world. I don't know if I'll be back. Please don't look for me.

_Hermione._

Bill hung his head and left.


End file.
